


Vox Mactopia

by Wolfmage553



Category: Critical Role (Web Series), Miitopia (Video Game)
Genre: Comedy, Gen, cross-dressing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-05 11:11:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21207587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfmage553/pseuds/Wolfmage553
Summary: What if the Vox Machina crew had classes from Miitopia? What would be their classes and what would be their reactions to the different outfits?Each chapter after the first has a Vox Machina member receiving a class and reacting to it. And maybe even some NPCs might get in on the fun.





	1. A Unknown Amulet

The ancient temple ruins seemed to glow in the light of the magical mushrooms that surrounded it's moss covered walls. Vox Machina looked among themselves and realized one of them was already running straight for the temple. The familiar voice of Tiberius reached their ears as he shouted "Don't worry, I'll disable the traps in here so you guys will be fine."

Scanlan shouted back "Isn't that Vax's job?" Vax just stood there with a confused look on his face. Lately, Tiberius had been insisting he could disable traps for the party after Vax lost his foot in lava and Grog told Tiberius that it was due to a trap. Vax wondered if Tiberius was insisting on disabling traps because he thought Vax has a fear of traps. Vax made a mental note to tell Tiberius the truth when they got back to Grayskull keep and ran up the steps of the temple ruins to see Tiberius using his magic to detect a trap nearby. Tiberius then levitated a rock and tossed it at the nearby trap, causing said trap to activate as spikes rose from the ground where the rock landed. 

Tiberius said "When they tell you to watch your step, they mean it." Vax rolled his eyes but smirked as he walked over to the wall closest to the spike trap and disabled the trap.

Vax said "Now we can safely cross." and walked across the now disabled spike floor. Tiberius walked over it and soon Vox Machina joined them. The rest of the time was Tiberius detecting traps and Vax disabling said trap before they reached a big room with what appeared to be mummified corpses in thrones and a staircase leading to a pedestal. Whatever was on the pedestal glowed very brightly causing Scanlan to instantly decide to grab it. Tiberius casted a stillness spell but it was not needed as Vax had already grabbed Scanlan's shoulder.

Scanlan said "Come on. Let me grab it."

Both Tiberius and Vax said "No!"

Keyleth said "Tibsy and Vax are right. We don't know if the pedestal that object is on has a trap that will activate as soon as we take the object. Besides, these mummified bodies are here for a reason."

Tiberius said "I have a plan. I go up to the pedestal and grab an object of similar size and weight to the object on the pedestal. Then I will very quickly swap the items so it doesn't trigger the trap."

Percy said "I was about to suggest that."

Tiberius said "I guess we think alike." and he walked up to the pedestal. On the pedestal he saw a odd looking amulet. The amulet had a blue gem in the middle with what appeared to be the top half of a toothy smile in it. Tiberius looked around the pedestal and found a rock that matched the size of the amulet and very quickly switched the two objects. Silence filled the room as they waited for something bad to happen.

After a painfully long time Tiberius said "I guess the plan worked." and looked over the amulet. He could sense a magical energy in the necklace but he couldn't figure out what sort of magical energy it was. He decided to keep it to study it's magical energy.

Vox Machina left the temple and returned to Grayskull keep thanks to Tiberius' gateway spell. Tiberius placed the amulet on his study desk and fed Lockheed the pieces of chicken he didn't eat with a side of beef jerky then he went to sleep. The amulet began to glow and levitate in the air as a calming voice spoke to Lockheed

_"Do not fear young drake, I intend only to grant your father a new set of powers when he awakens._"


	2. Princess Tiberius

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Considering I put Cross-dressing as one of the tags you should have seen this coming.

Tiberius awoke to a blue glow surrounding his room and looked over at his study desk. The glow came from the amulet and Tiberius shielded his eyes as he picked up the amulet. Tiberius then saw a golden glow replace the blue glow as a calm voice echoed in his mind.

"_Tiberius Stormwind of Draconia, can you hear me?_"

Tiberius replied "I can hear you, but who are you?"

The calm voice responded "_I was once known as a guardian angel to the families who once wielded me. I would grant them new powers and appropriate attire for them to combat evil. _"

Tiberius said "But how did you end up in that temple if you were a guardian angel?"

The calming voice said "_I was stolen away from my last wielders by Thordak and sealed in that temple so my power could not be used against him. I had waited centuries for another wielder and it seems the waiting is over. Vox Machina shall be my new wielders._"

Tiberius said "Okay. So what is it exactly you do?"

The calm voice said "_I study the ones who wield me and grant them powers along with the appropriate attire for the powers._"

Tiberius asked "Does that mean I'll lose my sorcerer powers then?"

The calm voice said "_You will still keep your powers. I sense in you great magical potential but I also sense a formality akin to one of royal blood. _"

Tiberius said "Keyleth is the only one of royal blood in this party."

The calm voice said "_Very quick to correct someone when they are mistaken, indicating a helpful perhaps even kind personality though you are also cautious and somewhat stubborn, far more complex then my prior wielders. I know what type of power I can bestow upon you._" Tiberius was bathed in a white glow as he felt his clothing change. The glow faded as he felt something on the top of his head. He removed it to see he was holding a ruby tiara with runes on it.

Translating the runes he read aloud "One of complication this is an outfit of my creation. Wield this power ever true for it's fitting for a princess such as you." Tiberius then looked at the gown he had on. It was mostly red with white frills in certain places and he noticed he had light magenta formal gloves on. Finally he noticed a light pink fancy fan on the desk right beside the amulet. Just as he picked up the fan the door opened and Scanlan stood in the doorway, not taking Vax'ildan's advice of knock first.

Scanlan was at first stunned by what he was seeing but slowly the desire to laugh overtook the gnome as he fell to the ground saying "I didn't know you had that type of dark secret."

Tiberius was somewhat livid by Scanlan jumping to conclusions like that but kept his anger at bay as he said "Scanlan, there is a perfectly valid reason why I am dressed like this and it has to do with this amulet."

Scanlan stopped laughing for a short while and said "Whatever you say, your highness." and bowed before running downstairs. Tiberius fought the urge to chase Scanlan and instead tried to figure out how to change back into his original outfit. After a few minutes of trying he noticed his growling stomach and decided that facing the party reactions was better then him going hungry so he walked down the stairs, making a mental note to thank the strange voice in the amulet he was now holding for giving him flats to wear instead of high heels.

The moment he got down the stairs he noticed everyone was already at the table. Scanlan was snickering but refusing to talk as Tiberius took his normal seat at the table and placed the amulet right beside his plate. Scanlan finally said "Would you like your breakfast, princess Tiberius?"

Tiberius decided that ignoring Scanlan's taunts was the better option and said "So what are we having?"

Vex said "Oh, the usual." and set the table so each member of Vox Machina got their breakfast. Tiberius decided to prevent his new outfit from getting dirty, since it was made for him even if he didn't agree to be in this dress. Silence filled the room as the rest of Vox Machina were trying to think of how to approach the topic of their male companion being in a dress. Eventually the party finished their breakfast and Tiberius noticed that all eyes were on him.

Tiberius said "If you are wondering why I am in a dress, it's because of the amulet right beside me. It is some sort of guardian angel that grants new powers and a new outfit."

Percy said "Oh, that explains the odd magic."

Tiberius said "How about someone else keep it tonight? That way we can all receive new powers."

Scanlan said "Or we could all end up in dresses."

Keyleth said "I don't think it works like that."

Scanlan said "If you are so sure, why don't you keep it tonight? That way, if you end up in a dress, we'll know what we'll be expecting."

Keyleth said "Fine then. Tiberius, hand me the amulet so I can put it in my room." Tiberius handed the amulet to Keyleth and she felt a strange energy run through her for a brief moment before she walked upstairs and placed it on her nightstand. She then returned to the table as the party was discussing what to do about the Briarwoods. After much talk they decided to stock up on items. Tiberius decided that since he couldn't change back to his knowledge he might as well go shopping for more mirrors since he didn't know if he would need more in the future. Whitestone was a rather busy city with constant people going into shops or the local tavern. He walked alongside Percy as the two of them bought what they needed though not without Percy making a joke about how many mirrors Tiberius bought.

Suddenly, Tiberius felt the feeling of a knife on his throat. The bandit right behind Tiberius said "Don't move, rich boy, or your girlfriend's blood is going to stain the ground below her."

Percy said "What do you want?"

The bandit said "I was just thinking about robbing you but now I see this cute young dragonborn lady walking beside you and I think I want to take her for a spin. If you know what I am saying." Tiberius felt fear for the first time in a while. This bandit had very twisted plans for him and he didn't like it one bit. Percy stood where he was, afraid to move out of fear for Tiberius' life. Just as the bandit started dragging Tiberius to a nearby ally, vines gripped the bandit's knife and tossed it away from Tiberius' throat.

The bandit turned to see a very angry Keyleth as she shouted "_You will not harm my friend!" _Vines wrapped around the bandit and tossed him far into Whitestone. Tiberius finally breathed a sigh of relief.

Keyleth walked up to Tiberius and asked "Are you okay?"

Tiberius said "I'm okay. That bandit just creeped me out that's all."

Keyleth said "That's it. No more shopping til we can figure out how to get you out of that outfit."

Tiberius said "Oh, come on. It was one incident. If things got really bad I could've figured out how to get out."

Keyleth said "You had a knife to your throat. I can't risk that again."

Tiberius said "I understand. I'll head back to Grayskull." Tiberius opened a gateway and stepped to the other side. He headed inside Grayskull and headed upstairs to put the mirrors he bought in his room. Keyleth returned shorty afterwards and was really tired. She curled up in her bed, failing to notice that the amulet was now glowing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My rules for picking what class everyone gets are as follows:  
1: No two members can be the same class.  
2: When it comes down to two choices between which class a member gets, whatever is the funnier option will be picked. This is a comedy story after all.  
3: I will pick the closest class to whatever class a member is if the class isn't in Miitopia.

**Author's Note:**

> Now that we've got the explanation of how the amulet gets into Vox Machina's hands out of the way, let the fun begin.


End file.
